I want to sleep, Franny!
by Lexii-chan
Summary: What happens one day when Franny's trying to wake Lewis up? Lewis/Franny fluff! Love that couple! Don't you? Pleese read and review! one-shot


"ARGH!! Lewis!! Wake up!!" Franny cried aggravated. It was 11 o'clock and her best friend was **_still in bed! _**How long could a person stay in there bed? All Franny got was some incoherent mumble as Lewis put his head down on his bed.

"So, what are you going to do chief?" Her other best friend Goob asked. Goob was sitting at the chair on his desk watching the funny scene play out in front of him. Since, Lewis was going to work late **_again_**. Today, Goob came with Franny to visit Lewis but when they got there he was still sleeping. So after awhile, Lewis was **_still_** tangled in his blanket and his head was buried in his pillow. While Franny standing over him with her hands on her hips yelling at him to get out of bed.

"That's it!" Franny cried. She tugged on Lewis's blanket. Successfully untangling him from his quilt but was still burred in his pillow.

"UGH!! Goh abway Anny!!" Was the mumbled cry she got from Lewis. Franny sighed aggravated.

"Ugh! Are you even alive?" Franny asked. Grabbing a pencil from Lewis's desk and pocking him with it. Poke, poke, poke after a good minute Lewis got annoyed.

"UGH!! Franny! Stop it!!" Lewis snaped annoyed.

" You didn't have to be so mean about it." When Franny said that she started to pretend to cry. Goob was about to go and calm her down but she looked at him and winked showing that she was just playing. With that she ran out of the room and slammed the door, after winking again at Goob to show that she was just pretending, and Lewis instantly got out of his bed.

"Is Franny okay? I didn't mean to make her upset." Lewis said with worry laced in his words. He didn't think that he would make Franny cry. Heck, he didn't think that she would cry that easily! She was always so tough. She even took karate lessons!! Goob didn't know what to say so he just went along with Franny's plan. Hey, she didn't want Franny mad at him for ratting on her. He, knew the number one rule in there little threesome ... Franny is always right, even when she's wrong, she's right. He learned that the hard way, he winced at the memory then said, quite convincingly I might add.

"Well, she did look pretty sad, I think I say a few tears running down her tears." With that said Lewis jumped out of his bed and headed toward his draw.

"What are you doing?" Goob asked. Knowing fully well what he was going to do but decided to play dumb.

"I'm going to apologise to Franny ... I hope she'll listen to me." Lewis said kinda sad. Goob was about to tell him the truth but remembered that rule and the memory and winced again.

"Well, I wish you luck Lewis, but know that it's you, you won't need it." Goob chided.

"What do you mean by that?" Lewis asked already had his pants and shirt on and now putting his blue vest on.

"Well, you like her and she likes you! I don't think that you two could stay mad at each other." Goob stated back as if telling a kid something that was very obvious but was being patient with him.

"WHAT?!" Lewis squeaked as his face turned completely red. "We're just friends Goob, best friends." Lewis said his hand already on the door knob.

"What ever you say Lewis" Goob rolled his eyes as his old roommate/best friend walked out of the room with a slight pink blush.

--

Before the talk with Lewis and Goob. Franny just slammed the door and was walking down the hallway rubbing her face to wipe away the forced tears off her face. Lucille, Lewis's new adopted mom, saw Franny and immediately started to worry.

"Franny, dear, are you okay?"She asked in that motherly tone of hers. Franny smiled at Lucille, confusing the poor woman.

"Fine ,Mrs.Robinson, just teaching Lewis a lesson." She replied. Lucille raised an eye brow.

"Which would be?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Wake up when your told and don't yell back." Franny replied. Lucille thought about it and ,even though it was mean, it was a good idea. The number one thing that took forever to do was wake Lewis up.

"Okay Franny , just don't go over board okay? I don't want to scar the poor boy." Lucille instructed.

"Sure, Lucille, that's the least thing on my mind." Franny said. Franny walkeddown the hallway and when she was about to turn, she looked at Lucille.

"Can you play along? I know Goob will, but can you?" Franny asked. "Please." She added.

"Sure thing." Lucille said. "Oh, but can you go to the swings in the park across the street? I don't want him to far away, and I'll tell him your there okay?" Franny smiled.

"Thanks Mrs.Robinson!" With that Franny made a right turn walked down the stairs and left through the door.

--

Lewis walked out the door to see his new mom ,Luciell.

"Mom? Have you seen Franny?" He asked with a little hope that she would say yes.

"Why yes, Cornelius" Lewis sighed in relief. "but she was crying a little." his mom added. When Lewis heard that he looked ashamed. "I asked her if she was okay and she said she was fine. I think she was headed to the park." Lewis practically ran down the hallway, before finally said as he was already at the end "Thanks mom!" Then he went down the stairs and out the door.

--

Today, out side it was a sunny day. Lewis, glared at the sun as if it was mocking him. When Lewis reached the park he saw Franny on the swings looking down at the ground with a sad expression. He, walked up to Franny with his head looking on the ground.

"Look, Franny ... I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just tired and didn't know what I was saying." Lewis apologised. Franny looked up and smiled at Lewis. Which got the genius confused. Wasn't she mad at him?

"Lewis, thanks for the apology but I can't except it." Hearing that the genius got even more depressed. "Because" Franny continued giving Lewis a little hope. "I'm not sad or upset, I just wanted to teach you a lesson." Franny informed him. With that small load of information bestowed on him Lewis smiled but then frowned.

"What was the lesson?" Lewis asked confused. What could it be? Franny giggled.

"For a genius your not that bright when it comes to others are you?" Lewis shook his head causing Franny to giggle even more.

"The lesson was wake up when I tell others tell you or you **_could _**snap at them and hurt there feelings." Franny giggled. Lewis thought about it, and relised that Franny was right , as usual, he could hurt someones feelings.

"You're right." Lewis said causing Franny to beam at him. "Well, I'm going back home, you?" Lewis asked.

"I'm going to swing on the swing for a while okay?" Lewis nodded. When he was about to walk away Lewis droped his glasses just as he was about to reach them Franny didn't know that he was getting them. So, Franny started to swing and knocked into Lewis and Franny to fall on each other. Some how during the fall they flippedposition and Lewis was on top of Franny. They were both blushing and looked away.

"Erm ... I-I-I'm sorry Franny ... hehehe ... dropped my glasses." Lewis stuttered.

"I-I-It's okay Lewis, it was an accident." Franny stuttered back. Franny locked up at Lewis gazing into his eyes. He gazed back and before they new it they were kissing.

--

In Lewis's room, Goob, Lucille and Bud were watching the couple and started screaming and cheering stuff like "FINALLY!!" , "THE LOVE BIRDS GOT TOGETHER!!" and "I KNEW THEY WOULD GET TOGETHER!!" and planed a celebration for when they got back.

--

Un-known to all of them antoher pair of eyes were staring at the new couple. Three to be exact. Two of them looked away and gazed at each other with love and smiled entangling their hands together. While the third one turned away from the new couple kissing in disgust.

"So that's how you and dad got together, mom?" The third pairs of eyes, which was Wilbur, asked in disgust. "Why did you show me? I think I'm scared for life now!" He half whined with a shiver going up his spine.

The two riped there gaze from each other but continued holding each others hands.

"Well, you did ask Wilbur and because **_someone _**broke the memory scanner." His mother said glaring at her son and smiling remembering the scene that was just witnessed. Wilbur laughed in a guilty way.

"Also, because it was a great way to punish you for breaking it while me and your mother remember how we got togther." His father added with a nerdy grin remembering and seeing his first kiss with his future wife.

"Yes, it is, and I'm never going to break the memory scanner again." With that said Wilbur stalked back to the time machine mumbling about evil parents. His parents shared a chuckle and then looked back at there past selves getting off the groung, interlocking there hands with huge grins and walked back to Lewis's house.

"I rember that ,Mr.Robinson ,it was a wonderful day." Franny said turning to her husband and smiled at him which caused him to smile back.

"I remember that to, Mrs.Robinson, and it was the best day of my life." Cornelius stated without a second thought.

"Oh? and how so?" Franny asked coyly.

"Because I kissed the most beautiful girl in the world." Cornelius said. It was corny but he some how pulled it off. His wife smiled at him. She wrapped his arms around his neck and Cornelius wrapped his arms around her neck and they kissed each other.

"EWW!! Mom! Dad! Remeber no PDA!!" Wilbur warned them with obvious disgust in his voice. They chuckled again and seperated.

"Come on ,Mr.Robinson , our son's calling." Franny said walking toward her son sitting impatiently in the time machine.

"You just _had_ to have a kid." Cornelius joked.

"Hey, I'm not the _only one_ responsible, so don't even go there buddy." Franny called back.

"_Mom! Dad!_" Wilbur criend impatiently taping his feet. Franny rolled her eyes at her son.

"I'm coming, Wilbur, hold your horses." Franny instructed her son. Then hopped into the time machine. Cornelius stared at his wife.

"How did I get so lucky?" He asked him self.

"Dad! Come on! You can be all mush-gushy with mom when we get back home!" Wilbur looked like he would pull out his hair. Cornelius chuckled. He went in the time machine, sat next to his wife, and wrapped one arm around her waist and leaned against her husband and put a hand on his chest.. Wilbur _finally_ started the time machine.

--

Lewis looked up and saw the familar light of the time machine and smiled.

"Lewis? What's wrong?" Franny asked with concern.

"Everything fine's Franny just, thinking of a friends." Lewis smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned against her new-found-boyfriend and put a hand on his chest on thier walk to Lewis's house with stupid grins.

Lewis learned somthing that day. He should stay in bed more often.

* * *

Sooo ... what do you think? Like,hate,love,think it's stupid,what? Oh, and I got that "I'm not the only one responsible for that buddy" from RockDiva's story _You, Me and the Kids. _Oh! 2,027 words and counting!!

The authoress -Alexa


End file.
